Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?
by MissPika42
Summary: One Shot - Participation à un défi - Texte s'inspirant de l'image jointe à l'OS - "C'est Viktor que tu couves des yeux comme ça ?" "Hein ? Quoi ? Mais, pas du tout ! N'importe quoi Ginny." "Donc tu avoues que c'est bien Hermione que tu contemplais ?" "Roh et puis laisse tomber ..."


**Hellooo ! :D**

Me revoilà pour un second **OS**. Encore sur Ronald mais cette fois-ci s'inscrivant dans la trame originale.

C'est un texte que j'ai écrit en raison d'un **défi** proposé par le "Répertoire de FanFictions d'Harry Potter", le but étant de rédiger un texte qui collait à une image imposée. J'ai associé l'image à cet OS, elle représente Ginny et Ron au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Ce fut amusant à faire donc je réitérerais sûrement l'expérience. :)

Voili ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout revient à la magique J.K. Rowling !**

.

o

O

o

.

Ron était là, son regard attentif fixé sur Hermione qui dansait avec Viktor Krum. Il semblait perdu dans sa contemplation, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Il ne remarqua donc pas qu'on tirait la chaise à sa droite.

\- C'est Viktor que tu couves des yeux comme ça ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Ron sortit soudain de sa transe et tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Mais, pas du tout ! N'importe quoi Ginny, s'indigna le rouquin.

\- Donc tu avoues que c'est bien Hermione que tu contemplais ? Demanda malicieusement sa sœur.

Les oreilles de Ron prirent alors une jolie teinte rouge, tandis qu'il essayait vainement de nier. Il ne réussit qu'à balbutier et accentuer le sourire de la plus jeune.

\- Roh et puis laisse tomber … déclara-t-il vaincu.

.

Ginny l'observa quelques instants, il était de nouveau en train de suivre des yeux la brunette. Elle sourit tendrement quand celui-ci émit un léger soupir.

\- Ron tu es un crétin, finit-elle par souffler, en détournant le regard.

\- Plus que d'habitude ? Répondit-il sans relâcher son attention.

\- Oui ! Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Quand vas-tu enfin lui avouer ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, tu le sais très bien.

La rouquine avait l'impression de parler à un mur, il ne l'écoutait pas sérieusement, toute son attention était attirée vers une seule personne. Indignée, elle répliqua vivement, ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Ron ! Quand vas-tu enfin lui avouer que tu l'aimes voyons ! Si ce n'est pas évident ça !

Son frère la regardait avec des yeux ronds, la rougeur de ses oreilles atteignant dorénavant son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer, mais celle-ci resta ouverte sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe. Après quelques secondes, il la referma, de peur d'être encore sujet de moqueries, puis se mit à réfléchir. Son regard retomba sur sa meilleure amie.

\- Je ne peux pas Gin', avoua-t-il si bas, qu'elle crut avoir mal entendu.

\- Comment ça « Tu ne peux pas » ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Ron soupira et se redressa, sans pour autant arrêter son observation.

\- Ginny. Comment la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération pourrait aimer un crétin comme moi ? Et ne nie pas, tu viens tout juste de me le rappeler.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, quand elle est là, Ron ? Murmura Ginny après avoir bien réfléchi à peser ses mots.

\- Je … Je suis … Il cherchait ses mots, son regard dans le vague, comme à des lieux d'ici. J'arrive encore moins à coordonner mes pensées. Je, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire ou ce que je dois dire et … Et j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui sort de ma bouche n'est qu'un tissu d'âneries. Je suis à chaque fois perdu dans son regard, elle a … elle a de si beaux yeux chocolats. Tu sais, de la couleur des Fondants à maman … Et puis, elle a des cheveux encore pire que les miens ! Ajouta-t-il avec le sourire. Puis comme revenant sur Terre, il ajouta en regardant vivement sa sœur. Et … Et je l'aime comme un fou Ginny ! Si tu savais … Je l'aime comme un fou ...

Et elle le voyait dans ses yeux, tout cet amour. C'était le même regard que celui de Harry quand il la regardait. Harry. A cette pensée, elle se ressaisit. Par Merlin, eux partaient ensemble ! Ce ne pouvait être que dangereux ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils iraient davantage risquer leur vie qu'elle, ils allaient être recherchés par tous. Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle risque sa vie, mais eux la risquaient déjà. Son frère avait tout intérêt à révéler à Hermione ses sentiments. C'est donc en jouant son rôle de petite sœur, qu'elle encouragea son grand frère.

\- Va lui dire. Dis lui ce que tu viens de me confier. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre. La guerre est là. Chacun risque sa peau, tu as tout à gagner à lui avouer ton amour, Ron. Tu n'auras peut-être pas d'autres occasions.

.

Ron semblait en proie à une vive réflexion. C'était fou, il fallait un courage de lion pour le faire. Mais n'était-il pas Gryffondor ? C'était le moment d'agir comme tel.

Il se leva si soudainement qu'il trébucha. Néanmoins, c'est d'un air décidé qu'il commença à s'avancer vers la piste de danse.

Ginny le suivit des yeux, heureuse pour son frère, car elle ne doutait pas que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Et c'est quand elle le vit regarder brusquement à sa droite, qu'elle se figea. Un lynx argenté était atterrit au milieu de la piste. Puis elle entendit, sortant de la gueule du Patronus, la voix lente, forte, profonde, de Kingsley Shacklebot :

\- _Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent !_

.

o

O

o

.

 _( Les derniers mots sont tirés du Tome 7 )_

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ! :D

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

 **A très bientôt pour un prochain OS. ;)**


End file.
